A Deslocadora A Rosa Negra
by Murasaki BuriChan
Summary: Samantha Simon é uma garota americana comum de 17 anos, sua vida estava em paz até o dia em que seu pai Dr.Hector Jesse decide que Nova Iorque não é lugar para criar ela e seu irmão mais velho Justin, e assim começa a aventura da vida de Sammy em Camel.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

O sol brilhava no céu azul, azul teoricamente claro, porque os céus de Nova Iorque estão mais pra cinza, mas isso não vem ao caso, era a chegada de mais um verão, empolgação por causa das férias de verão. Dei uma última olhada no meu antigo quarto, antigo porque estamos de mudança, dá pra acreditar que ele fez isso conosco?

**Ele** é o meu pai, tipo o meu pai é uma cara estranho, bonitão, mas ainda assim estranho.

Meu irmão Justin não está nem ai se agente vai morar na porcaria da Califórnia, onde meus avôs morram. Sabe é um mistério, como meu irmão pode ser TÃO bonito e ser TÃO anti-social, não é porque é meu irmão, mas o Justin é alto como o papai, tem cabelos pretos e ondulados, e os olhos? Deus porque você deu a ele os olhos azuis e não a mim?!

Pelo menos eu teria feito melhor uso daqueles olhos.

Tudo bem, eu admito sou baixinha, mas quem me chamar de nanica morre! Eu sou a presidente da minha classe, quer dizer ERA a presidente da minha classe e vice-presidente do conselho estudantil, sabe quanto eu lutei para chegar onde eu havia chegado? Quantas horas estudando horrores para ter notas altas e quantas horas perdidas de sono para arrumar-me antes de ir para o colégio? E agora descobrir que tudo havia sido em vão.

Minha turma fez uma festa de despedida para mim, até cartazes escritos "Sam sentiremos sua falta!" e "Boa Sorte Sam." eles fizeram, juro que quase chorei, e apesar de toda essa popularidade, eu sabia que em uma semana eles me esqueceriam, com exceção do Jorge é claro.

Jorge é o meu melhor amigo, ele é super fofo, me ajudou a escolher a roupa que estou vestindo para essa viagem, a saia jeans da Caca Le'Blanc, uma estilista que está em alta, a saia vai fazer meu pai enfartar, e não é pelo preço não, pelo menos dinheiro nós temos, papai é um médico muito famoso.

-Sammy! Cariño, o avião vai acabar decolando sem agente. - meu pai falou com aquele inglês hispânico dele.

Papai é descendente de espanhóis, por isso ele tem a pele morena, é tão alto, tão sexy e tão… não há explicação lógica para o papai ser solteiro, acho que ele tem medo que eu e Justin nos sentíssemos ameaçados com a presença de outra mulher no lugar da mamãe, mas tipo eu nem cheguei a conhecer a minha mãe, ele morreu durante o meu parto. Claro que o papai vive dizendo que eu só o melhor presente que a mamãe deu a ele.

Eu não acredito é claro. O papai ama tanto a mamãe, que às vezes eu o ouço conversar com ela, é eu sei, dá pena e medo, talvez ele seja esquizofrênico.

-Samantha Simon de Silva.

Lá vem! Sempre que meu pai fala meu nome completo é problema na certa. Continuo a descer a escada calmamente, enquanto segurava minha bagagem de mão, afinal uma garota sempre precisa estar munida de itens básicos em uma viagem de oito horas dentro de um avião, mesmo que seja na primeira classe.

-Hector Jesse de Silva.- respondo no mesmo tom de voz furioso, se ele acha que essa mudança vai ser pacífica está muito enganado. Apoio minha mão na cintura e encaro os olhos negros de meu pai.- Já estou pronta vamos?

-Você não vai assim.- ele apontou para minha roupa.- Nombre de Dios! Hija mia no…

-Qual é pai? Ou eu vou assim, ou eu simplesmente não vou.- cortei o discurso moralista que ele ia começar a dar, era a mesma coisa toda vez.-Ficarei aqui muito feliz.

-Claro. E com onde vai morar?

Tipo, eu sabia que ele havia me pego nessa, o dono do dinheiro é ele no final de tudo, resolvi tocar no calo dele.

-Posso morar com o Peter.

Acho que eu não deveria ter provocado um senhor de 39 anos, ele começou a ficar vermelho que nem um tomate estava furioso e eu sabia disso. Peter McFallin era um dos caras mais populares do meu antigo colégio, e nós tínhamos meio que um rolo, e meu pai me proibiu de sair com ele, dá pra acreditar? Ta ele foi pego usando drogas, e eu estava junto, EU NÃO ESTAVA USANDO NADA E NUNCA USEI, claro que os exames médicos comprovaram tudo, mas foi depois disso que meu pai decidiu que Nova Iorque não era lugar pra criar as "crianças".

-Entre no táxi antes que eu me descontrole e torça o seu lindo pescocinho.

Papai estava a ponto de realmente fazer isso, mas ele nunca levantou a mão para bater em mim ou em Justin, que estava confortavelmente cochilando no banco do táxi, não sei se já disse, mas o Justin tem algum problema, sério o cara dorme em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora, e mesmo assim tem olheiras bem fortes, o que não o deixa menos bonito, e ele nem usa maquiagem, isso é revoltante.

Contra minha vontade entro no táxi, a maioria das nossas malas já haviam sido despachadas para Carmel, é o nome da cidade onde iremos morar, já disse que meus avôs moram lá, eles estão ansiosos pela nossa chegada, minha família por parte de mãe é formada em sua maioria por parentes de consideração apenas.

É que a vovó era mãe da minha mãe claro, mas meu avô era padrasto, e ele tem três filhos, o Tio Brad, ele é forte,meio baixo e tem uma loja de matérias esportivos bem famosa em Carmel, tem também o Tio Jake, é um ator famoso e lindo, ele me ama, e o Tio David ou Dave como eu o chamo, ele é um gênio da NASA.

Tio Brad é casado com a tia Margaret, ela é uma esnobe metida a besta, eles tem dois filhos, a Michelle, ela é linda, mas isso não a faz menos megera. Quando tínhamos cinco anos ela pegou a Barbie dela arrancou a cabeça e correu para os braços da mãe dizendo que eu tinha feito aquilo, e sabe do que mais, eu fiquei de castigo, nunca esqueci disso e é por isso que eu a detesto até hoje. Claro que nem todos os meus primos são assim, o Brad Jr. é legal, muito parecido com o pai na adolescência, mas sem o desvio de caráter.

Já o Tio Jake bonitão, foi a grande surpresa da família, ninguém esperava nada quando ele anunciou que ia ser ator, e hoje ele é tipo o Brad Pitt dos tempos da minha mãe, e infelizmente é casado, mas felizmente é casado com a tia Gina, ela era a melhor amiga da minha mãe, hoje em dia uma neurocirurgiã reconhecida e com três filhos, Willian, o mais velho, ele é um amor, e as gêmeas Anna e Clara de seis anos.

Por último e não menos importante o tio Dave, ele é cientista da NASA, não é casado, mas é feliz e muito engraçado, no meu aniversário de 10 anos ele me deu de presente uma agenda telefônica que era comandada pela voz e tinha milhares de funções, ninguém tinha uma dessas, foi um sucesso na escola.

Então finalmente o aeroporto, antes de descer acordo Justin, que depois de resmungar alguma coisa sobre deixá-lo em paz, acordou com cara de sono obvio.

-Vamos lá Monstrenga, saia logo desse carro.- Justin me cutucou na cintura.

-Já estou indo Zumbi.- Agora teria que tomar cuidado para não mostras a calcinha, maldita saia. Quando finalmente saio do táxi escuto um assovio do meu irmão.

-Vestida para matar em. Vai a uma boate?

-Uma diva não precisa de uma boate para ser sexy.- Debochei, mas realmente acho que dessa vez o Jorge exagerou na escolha, principalmente nas sandálias de salto médio Jimmy Choo.- Papai, pegou minha mala?

-Claro cariño.- Meu pai respondeu enquanto pagava ao taxista.- Pronto agora podemos ir. Vocês vão adorar morar na Califórnia, e o colégio de você é ótimo.

Justin deu os ombros e eu fingi me olhar no espelho e retocar o pó, uma nova cidade, um novo colégio, novos colegas, quem sabe alguns amigos e talvez eu pudesse ser mais **eu**, não precisaria ser a presidente de sala para ter amigos. Talvez eu até possa entrar em um clube de xadez. Xadrez é legal, ok? Eu sou viciada em Elvis Persley, ele era o cara.

Não sei como, mas um verdadeiro deus grego parou enfrente a mim e me sorrio, e é claro que como uma garota educada também sorri, o fato dele ser loiro, de olhos claros, pele bronzeada e ser alto, não influenciou em nada.

-Samantha Simon.

Cara, eu pense: Como ele sabe o meu nome?

-Como é?-fingi não ter ouvido.

-Você é Samantha Simon não é? É um prazer te reconhecer. - Ele sorria, meu pai se aproximou e ele parecia conhecer o rapaz, ele devia ter a mesma idade que a minha. - Dr. Hector, como vai?

-Hora se não é o filho do Paul. Estou bem, e você Daniel o que tem feito?

-Nada de mais doutor, vim para um torneio de tênis, mas já estou indo para Washington.- Ele sorrio novamente, e que sorriso.- Reconheci sua filha de umas fotos que nós tínhamos quando éramos menores, claro que atualmente ela está muito mais bonita.

QUANDO eu conheci esse homem? Meu deus! Eu caso com ele agora!

-Um Slater é sempre um Slater, fique espeto rapaz.- Meu pai tinha que lançar aquele olhar "Longe da minha filha, ou eu te mato".- Como está o seu pai? Dando duro no senado?

-Sempre. A vida de senador não é fácil. - ele rio, acho que vou me apaixonar. –Vocês estão indo passar as férias na Califórnia?

-Não, estamos indo morar na Califórnia.- Responde antes de meu pai, enquanto lançava um olhar mortal para meu velho pai, que dizia claramente "Não porque eu quero."

-Que ótimo, minha família sempre passa as férias na casa de Carmel, podemos nos ver por lá.- Ele agora ignorava o meu pai e meu irmão.

-Claro.- Sorri, agora eu tenho um bom motivo para ir para Carmel, meu pai pigarreou.

-Está na hora de pegarmos o avião mocinha, até mais ver Slater.

-Boa viagem.- ouvi ele dizer, antes deu praticamente precisar correr para alcançar meu pai.

Tudo bem que meu pai não gostar de me ver com garotos, mas precisava quase correr?. Os meus saltos me atrapalhavam. Me pequei pensando que talvez morar na Califórnia não fosse ser tão ruim como eu pensava.

-Califórnia ai vou eu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Nem preciso dizer que a vovó e o vovô estavam serelepes, só faltavam saltitar pelo Aeroporto Internacional de San José, meus avôs tinham trazido os meus primos, dá pra acreditar? Quase vomitei quando a Michelle disse: "Priminha que saudades.", e sorrio toda afetada.

Ai que piranha!!!

-Qual é Sammy? Senti sua falta!- o brutamonte do Brad pendurou seu braço musculoso nos meus ombros, ele não era tão forte assim, será que ele tomou bomba?

-Também senti sua falta Brad.

Pode não parecer, mas o emotivo da família é o Brad Junior, quando nós assistíamos um drama quem sempre chorava era ele, nunca admitia e ai de quem disse-se algo contrário. Simplesmente não posso reclamar do meu primo, ele é legal, mal encarado, mas legal e só tem 16 aninhos é o bebê da priminha. Foi quando eu vi a Michelle praticamente se jogar encima do Justin, ECA!

Qual é? Alguém avisou a ela que nós todos somos primos e isso é nojento?! Não de sangue, mas nem por isso algum dia eu ficaria com o Brad ou com o Willy.

-Justin, pena que o calendário escolar da Missão é diferente das escolas de Nova Iorque e vocês nem vão ter férias.

Ainda tem isso, enquanto agente acabou de entrar de férias, eles acabaram de voltar das férias, isso é tão injusto! Custa uma garota ter uma semaninha de férias?

-É mesmo uma pena.-Justin disse isso enquanto tentava livre-se das garras da megera.

-Não se preocupem você serão recompensados nas próximas férias. -Papai avisou.-Talvez uma viagem pela Europa.

-Nossa que sorte a de vocês!- Michelle sorria para meu pai.

Fico me segurando para não voar nos cabelos loiros oxigenados dela, aquele é o MEU pai, e a viagem para a Europa é MINHA, se ela pensa que vai conseguir alguma coisa está muito enganada. A Michelle é bonita sabe, acho que é porque a mãe dela é loira de olhos verdes, e ela puxou as melhores características dela, quando ela era pequena parecia um anjinho, todo mundo achava ela fofa e linda, mal sabiam que na verdade ela é a reencarnação do diabo.

Serio, ela é!

-Sabe Sammy vai ser tão bom ter você na mesma sala que eu.

Não eu não ouvi isso. O que?! Meu pai percebeu que eu fui ficando vermelha de raiva, ele sabe que eu e a Michelle nos odiamos, eu deixei isso bem claro para ele.

-Samantha, o Colégio Junipero Serra, só tinha uma vaga, e o Colégio Robert Louis Stevenson estava sem vagas, na escola publica nem pensar sua avó morreria.- Ele falou no meu ouvido.

Olha o nome do colégio, Junipero Serra, eu sei que a mamãe estudou nele e por isso que ele nos matriculou lá, é um colégio de padres e freiras! Hello! Ele quer me converter, olha, eu juro que nunca usei drogas e nem nada, só porque andava com um carinha lindo que usava não que dizer nada. E quem a Michelle pensa que é para me chamar de _Sammy_, com essa voz nojentinha.

-Quem vai morrer é o senhor papai. Que traidor!-rosnei baixinho só para ele ouvir.-É vai ser ótimo estudar na mesma sala que você Mimi.

Tama! A Michelle ODEIA ser chamada de Mimi, mas até que disfarço bem, ela tem praticado. Não me importo que meus familiares e amigos me chamem de Sammy ou Sam, mas quando ela me chama assim, sabe é como se estiva-se me xingando, ou falando com nojo, então sempre dou um pouco do próprio veneno a ela, assim quem sabe uma dia ela aprende. Pouco provável.

-A casa onde vocês vão morar é tão linda!

A vovó repetia isso o tempo todo.

-É mesmo tem uma vista linda e fica bem próxima a nossa casa.- o vovô me abraçou e me beijou no rosto.- Eu fiz o seu quarto com um cuidado especial.

Vovô Andy é marceneiro e humorista amador, quando não está trabalhando em móveis de muito bom gosto, ou está cozinhando, ou está contando uma piada, nem que seja para o Bidu, o labrador negro e babão dele.

-Concerteza deve estar lindo vovô.-Michelle disse no meu lugar.

Sabe ela não aceita o fato de que eu sou a preferida, fazer o que se o vovô tem bom gosto. Paciência.

-Estou louca para ver isso, e minha piscina vovô?

-Constuida e esperando por você.-Vovô bateu continencia e todos riram, melhor rir do que perder a amizade.

No carro do vovô fomos apenas eu e Bard, e as malas, os outros foram com a vovó, melhor assim, o Brad e o vovô são a parte legal da família. Olhei pela janela, e fique maravilhada com o pôr do sol.

-Há 30 anos atrás era a sua mãe que via esse lindo mar e esse pôr do sol.- Vovô disse emocionado.

É tão triste não saber nada da minha mãe, sim tenho fotos dela, ouso as aventuras mirabolantes da mamãe, Tio Jake disse que quando ela era adolescente ela fazia parte de uma gangue, Vovô disse que ela foi presidente de turma, por isso me empenhei em ser presidente de turma, e a Vovó disse que ela era muito popular aqui em Camel, tinha ótimos amigos.

-Aqui é lindo vovô.

-Brad, você bem que podia levar a Sammy para conhecer a galera, não é?

Não acredito que o vovô disse galera, daqui a pouco ele vai começar a falar saco, mano, véi, txipo.

-Se a Sammy quiser posso leva-la ao La Crazy Luna, é uma lanchonete muito famosa aqui.- Brad sorria, ele é um ano mais novo que eu, e infeliz mente a irmã dele tem a mesma idade que a minha, seria muito melhor se fosse ao contrário. – Que tal Sammy?

-Beleza, mas eu não tenho carta para dirigir.

-Não?- Brad parecia chocado.-Certo... não tem problema, eu sei dirigir.

-Ok.

Ninguém precisa de carro em Nova Iorque, sempre ia pros cantos de metrô ou ônibus, mas eu acho que deveria ter tentado tirar a carta de abilitação pelo menos. Bem que o Jorge me falou que na Califórnia até antes dos 16 anos o pessoal já sabe dirigir.

É incrivel aqui você pode comprar romãs por dois dólares nos quiosques na beira da estrada, tem tanto sol e palmeira, parece aquele sériado antigo S.O.S Malibu, sem a loira dos peitões. Nada contra as loiras de peitões, mas é obvio que as morenas SÃO mais bonitas, e o fato deu ser morena não influência absolutamente em nada na minha opinião.

-Ai eu tô com fome.- resmunguei, ne verdade tenho esperanças que o vovô vá preparar um churrasco na beira da MINHA piscina, piscinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Eu amo nadar, pena que em Nova Iorque nossa casa não tinha piscina, mas tinha o clube do condominio.

-Quando você não está com fome Sammy?

Brad tirou onda da minha cara e revidei fazendo cosquinha na barriga dele, ele tem cócegas.

-Nem vem Brad foram 8 horas dentro de um avião, estou morta e faminta!

-Você vai ter comida quando chegarmos na sua casa, vou fazer um churrasco.

-Ae! Yei!- Eu e Brad comemoramos juntos, o maldito também estava com fome, só não queria admitir.

Era uma enorme casa na colina de Carmel, ela era branca com amarelo, o jardim tão grande e florido, vovô capricho. Ninguém esperou muito para sair do carro, papai foi logo abrindo a porta da frente, tudo havia seido decorado com extremo bom gosto.

Parecia uma casa de filmes romanticos, só falta o cachorro correndo atrás das crianças no jardim e é claro o meu príncipe encantado. Se é que ele existe, estou começando a duvidar, apesar de que o Daniel Slater bem que poderia se candidatar ao cargo.

-Está tão lindo vovô e vovó!

-Maneiro!- Justin contemplava o equipamento de som, tv e games, tudo tão moderno, tenho certeza que isso tem algo haver com o tio Dave.- Opa! Quero ver meu quarto!

-Eu também! –Subi as escadas com dificuldade, maldito salto, mas valeu a pena, eu sei que a Michelle morreu de inveja quando viu meu Jimmy Choo.

-Não quebrem nada!- papai gritou do terréo, e ouvi meus avôs rindo.- Eles vão amar isso aqui.

Amar eu não sei não, mas gostando eu estou, na porta do meu quarto tinha uma placa linda com meu nome em strass, tudo tão amblo e colorido, será que o vovô fez um curso de paisagismo ou foi o bom gosto da vovó? A cama de dorcel, coisa de princesa, um computador de última geração em cima de uma mesa de estudos, estantes com alguns livros e uma penteadeira em estilo vitoriano, um charme. Ouvi alguém entrar no quarto, me virei e dei de cara com meu pai, ele estava analisando o ambiente, olhou para a penteadeira e pareceu não gostar do que via. E a penteadeira é linda! Ele que diga algo contrário pra ver só.

-O que foi papai?

-Nada, seu quarto é lindo cariño.-Ele alisou meu rosto com o polegar direito.-Por que você não vai ajudar seu avô com o churrasco e aproveita para dar uma olhada na piscina, sua avô disse que já arrumou a maioria das suas roupas no closed, pegue o biquíne e desça para ajudar o pessoal, afinal eles já trabalharam demais.

Que papo estranho, mas quando o papai começa com essas coisas eu prefiro me afastar mesmo, dei os ombros sorrindo, nem peguei a roupa de banho fui logo saindo do quarto, comecei a me afastar, mas tenho quase certeza que ouvi eu pai falando.

-Vamos lá rapaz, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Eu não disse que o papai é extranho, ele fala sozinho, estou toda arrepiada, começo a descer a escada rapidamente. Antes de conseguir chegar na metade da escada, consegui fazer algo incrivelmente idiota, tropecei na minha sandália chiquerrima Jimmy Choo e comecei a rolar escada abaixo.

Não sei bem, mas acho que bati a cabeça, escuto claramente as vozes dos meus familiares e vejo o rosto do meu pai debruçado sobre mim, quem era o carinha meio azulado nas costas dele, não consigo ver direito, mas ele parece preocupado, foi então que tudo apagou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip**

Não sabia de onde vem esse barulho irritante, mas ele não para, minha cabeça dói, abro os olhos e analiso o teto do lugar onde eu devo estar, talvez fosse meu novo quarto. Novo quarto... han... Por que eu tenho um novo quarto mesmo? Tenho certeza de que não estou bem, acho que me deram algum remédio.

Teto branco. Legal, o que isso queria dizer?

**Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip**

Sabe eu realmente odeio ficar doente, isso é tão... tão... ai eu não sei o que é tão, mas é. Minha cabeça continua a doer, mas é nessa hora que eu percebo não estar só no aposento, virei de leve a cabeça. Ele era pálido azulado, acho que a batida na cabeça afetou meus globos oculares ou o cérebro, porque ele era simplesmente lindo. Estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da minha cama, o quarto estava escuro, só luz do corredor iluminava de leve o rosto de traços definidos.

Existem os homens que tem a beleza feminina, tacos leves e angulosos, mas existem os homens tipo HOMENS, sabe de traços mais firmes e masculinos, e ele definitivamente é um belo espécime de homem homem. Peraê, o que eu estou falando? Eu nem sei quem esse maluco é! E se ele for um sequestrador? Isso é o cativeiro? Não... acho que é um hospital. Agora me lembro eu caí da escada!

**Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip**

Que diabos é esse bip bip bip!

-Dá pra desligar o bip bip bip?-perguntei com a voz falha.

Como se não tive-se entendido, ele me encarou, que olhos claros e lindos, e olha que isso é porque eu só consigo ver uma parte do rosto dele, ele olhou para os lado procurando alguém, acho que uma enfermeira.

**Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip**

-Ai que Bip Bip infernal, dá pra você chamar a enfermeira moço?- perguntei tapando os ouvidos de leve.

-Acho que se você apertar esse botão que está ao seu lado, uma enfermeira vem, _Lady._

Ele tinha um sotaque diferente, um jeito mais formal de falar o inglês, talvez fosse britânico, nos poucos instantes que me virei para apertar o botão ele sumiu, eu juro.

Eu não sou doida.

Talvez tenha ficado, mas realmente tinha um homem naquela poltrona tinha sim. Como assim ele sumiu do nada, isso só acontece em filmes ou na cabeça de pessoas loucas, e eu não sou LOUCA. Uma mulher magra e com um rosto pálido apareceu na porta do quarto, era a enfermeira, óbvio.

-Olá Samantha, como está se sentindo?

-Grogue. - respondi depois de analisar bastante a mulher, para me certificar que pelo menos ela não era uma alucinação da minha cabeça.

Como é que aquele homem desapareceu? Talvez eu tenha que falar com meu pai, porque isso realmente não é normal.

**Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip**

-Dá pra você desligar essa máquina? Esse barulho está me deixando com dor de cabeça.

-Infelizmente isso não será possível, você está sob observação querida, levou uma queda e tanto.- Ela pegou uma prancheta na beirada da minha cama e analisou.-Vou lhe medicar e assim você vai conseguir dormir em paz.

Dito e feito, não sei o que ela me deu naquela injeção, mas só acordei no outro dia com o sol batendo no meu rosto, alguém tinha acabado de abrir as cortinas e então ouso a voz do meu pai. Nossa meu pai deve estar muito preocupado, bem no dia da estreia da casa nova, pode se dizer que eu comecei com o pé esquerdo.

-Como você está _Cariño_?

-Oi... Estou mais ou menos.- Se tem uma coisa que eu nunca fiz foi esconder algo realmente sério do meu pai, não sei como mas ele SEMPRE descobria.

Teve uma vez que eu fiquei me culpado pela morte da minha mãe, resolvi fugir de casa porque achava que era um tormento, quando chegue à estação de trem, quem estava lá? Papai. Ele sempre descobre é incrível, até parece que ele tem super poderes.

-Posso fazer um raios-X da minha cabeça?- meu pai levantou apenas uma das sobrancelhas, tento tento tento e não consigo fazer igual, fica tão... James Bond, mas eu não consigo fazer igual.

-O que aconteceu?- sua preocupação era visível.

-Nada, mas eu acho que a pancada afetou meu cérebro... Sabe, ontem eu vi um cara aqui no meu quarto...-comecei e fui logo interrompida, o sangue quente do meu pai fala mais alto.

-Cara? Que cara?

É só falar em homem pro papai pirar, ele é tão possessivo, até parece que nasceu no século passado, quando as garotas mal podiam falar com os garotos. Um dia ele vai ter que aceitar me ver com homens, a não ser que ele prefira me ver com mulheres, e sinceramente nada contra, mas eu realmente gosto de homens.

-Eu não sei, ele desapareceu do nada e ele era azulado. -Papai perdeu toda a cor do rosto, viu ele vai me internar em um manicómio. - Eu sei, eu só posso ter ficado....

-Azulado? Por um acaso esse homem, ele estava vestido uma roupa de militar?- Papai continuava sem coloração, e olha que ele é moreno.

-Han? Não sei só vi uma parte do rosto dele, ele tinha um sotaque diferente...

-Britânico. -ele completou antes deu terminar.

Eu não digo que papai não é normal, to com medo. Waaaaaaaaaaa...

-É-é...-gaguejei.- Como você sabe pai?

-_Nombre de Dios_.- Quando papai invoca o espírito superior quer dizer que a coisa é seria, estou pior do que eu pensava.- Samantha, o que você viu foi um fantasma.

Ele falou isso TÃO serio que eu não consegui me conter e cai na gargalhada, e isso fez minha cabeça doer um pouco. Fantasma, qual é, não sabia que meu pai era espírita, e ele me escondeu isso todos esses anos.

-Aiai.... Hahahah... Pai eu sempre achei que o senhor era meio doido, mas agora eu tenho certeza. Fantasma... Hahahahha... ai... aii...- Minha cabeça doía, mas eu não conseguia para de rir, mas que piada.

-Samantha Simon! Tenha mais respeito com o seu pai sua moleca!-a voz feminina me repreendeu, era uma voz severa e carinhosa, eu até diria reconfortante.

Fiquei sem ação, quem era aquela mulher azulada, cabelos negros, olhos claros, traços delicados, eu já vi ela em algum lugar. MAMÃE! Era a minha mãe, meu queixo caio, meu pai pegou a mão dela e beijou de leve.

-_Mi Hermosa_, quanto tempo não nos vemos. Senti sua falta.- e ela olhava toda boba para ele.

É impressão minha ou tudo está ficando escuro? Ai não eu estou começando a desmaiar de novo! Mãe não se vá! Eu tenho tanto o que falar com você, eu senti sua falta, mãe! E só restou a escuridão.

**Reviews plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! T-T sniff**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Abri os olhos com a certeza de que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo muito louco. _Oh, não! O teto é branco, ou seja, estou no hospital, _comecei a tagarelar comigo mesma. _Isso aqui tem cheiro de hospital. _Sabe aquele cheiro de remédio? Pronto, é esse mesmo.

**Toc Toc**

As batidas na porta me tiraram dos meus devaneios.

- Entre... - minha voz saiu com mais coragem do que eu pesava ser capaz.

Era o meu irmão. Ele não hesitou nem um segundo, foi logo entrando como se fosse o dono do quarto.

- Como você está, hein, Monstrenga? - Justin como sempre estava praticamente todo de preto, e suas olheiras estavam mais acentuadas, sinal de que não havia dormido. - Fiquei preocupado com você. Ainda bem que você é cabeça dura.

- Hahaha... Muito engraçadinho você. Não dormiu bem, Zumbi?

- Não consegui dormir... - ele ficou levemente pálido, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, como papai faz quando está nervoso. - Sam... - ele hesitou antes de afirmar - Papai disse que você é igual à mamãe.

Certo. Do que infernos esse zumbi está falando? Às vezes eu não entendo esse meu irmão.

- Igual à mamãe como, Justin?

- Sabe, no lance de ver fantasmas... - Ele parecia bem preocupado. Sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e pegou uma das minhas mãos. Ele estava frio. - Papai também vê. Ele é um mediador, mas você e a mamãe parece que são deslocadoras ou algo assim. É uma viagem muito doida. – ele respirou fundo, seus olhos não mentiam. Justin realmente acreditava nos fantasmas.

Tô bege. Então não era brincadeira? Pegadinha do malandro?

- Justin... - hesitei um pouco antes de perguntar. - Você também vê fantasmas?

Ele arregalou os olhos por um segundo e caiu na gargalhada, uma gargalhada quase sombria, o que me deixou indignada. Ele tava tirando uma com a minha cara.

- É claro que não. Se eu os visse, talvez fosse melhor. - A melancolia invadiu o rosto do meu irmão. - Eu os ouço.

- Ouve? – Eu ainda estava pasma. Ele soltou um suspiro de cansaço. -Isso é ruim?

- Ruim?! É péssimo! Você não sabe pelo tormento que tenho passado nesses meus 18 anos de vida. Sempre tem alguém falando, pedindo, gemendo, gritando do meu lado, é um horror!

Tá, agora eu estava com pena do Justin, afinal o coitado não tem culpa de ser anormal. Quer dizer, não existe ninguém normal, mas isso é demais, e se eu vejo fantasmas, então logo eu também sou anormal. Legal. Eu sempre achei que precisaria de um psicólogo, afinal essa minha mania de querer que todos gostassem de mim não era normal. Mas agora eu achava que precisava de um psiquiatra, isso sim. Talvez todos da minha família.

_Talvez se eu bater a cabeça de novo tudo volte ao normal,_ pensei. _Mas isso iria doer._Odeio a dor física.

- Você tá fazendo aquela cara, Sam! - Voltei a mim com a voz de Justin.

- O quê?

- Sempre que você faz essa cara, é porque está pensando besteira. Como daquela vez que você decidiu pintar o cabelo de rosa, porque a Marillyn tinha pintado

Qual é? Eu só tinha 11 anos na época, e a Marillyn era uma cantora de pop muito famosa. Hoje ela é uma viciada em drogas, que vive cometendo loucuras que a mídia adora publicar, mas isso não vem ao caso. Não sou só eu que tenho um passado negro. Ele também tinha e decidi jogar na cara.

- E você, que daquela vez tentou se jogar do telhado, hein? - Isso não foi legal, agora ele tinha ficado mais pálido que antes.

- Eu tinha 7 anos e ouvia vozes estranhas, Sam. Tentar me matar era a solução aparentemente mais fácil. Ainda acho isso, mas a mamãe vive me vigiando - a sinceridade na voz dele me deixou pasma.

_Nombre de Dios!_

Meu irmão é um pseudo-suicida e eu não sabia disso. Que raio de irmã eu sou? Eu só me preocupando comigo mesma todo esse tempo e o Justin pirando. Sempre o achei deslocado e anti-social, e agora eu descubro que ele tinha motivos para ser assim. Então eu pensei: _Droga, tô começando a chorar! Eu sou uma irmã inútil!_

Detesto chorar, é tão deprimente.

- Ei! Qual é, você não vai chorar! Pára com isso, Monstrenga. - Ele deu um soco no colchão e bufou. – Olha, realmente eu já me acostumei com isso. E só acontece quando estou dormindo, por isso eu durmo tão pouco. Sempre tiro cochilos perto do papai, porque ele consegue afastar os fantasmas de mim...

- Justin... - tentei começar a me desculpar, mas as batidas na porta do quarto me interromperam.

Quem quer que fosse havia chegado no momento errado. Era um padre, ele deveria ter uns 80 ou 90 anos, vestia batina e seus olhos azuis estavam protegidos pelos óculos arredondados. Ele sorriu de leve para mim. Fala sério, eu não preciso da extrema unção.

- O senhor errou de quarto, é o vizinho que ta morrendo - falei zombeteira, e o padre caiu na gargalhada.

- Como dizem: filho de peixe, peixinho é. - Ele entrou no aposento e se aproximou de nós. - Muito prazer Samantha, sou o Padre Dominic. Da última vez que nos vimos, você era uma bebezinha de 1 ano e o Justin, de 2 anos.

- Oh! - olhei para meu irmão e ele deu os ombros, sinal de que não entendia nada também. - Muito prazer Padre, eu acho...

- O senhor era do colégio onde nossa mãe estudou, não é? - Justin é um gênio nato, enquanto eu tenho que me matar de estudar, droga! - É o famoso Padre Dom, mediador.

Ah, não! O padre também? Acho que é tanta gente que dá pra montar uma associação. Já pensei até em um nome "Aberrações da Natureza Power".

O padre era mesmo sorridente. É o tipo de pessoa que, só de você olhar, já saca que é "bonzinho".

- Isso mesmo. Seu pai pediu para eu vir conversar com vocês dois sobre o nosso dom. No caso do Justin, ouvir as almas necessitadas, e no caso da Samantha, poder ter contato direto com elas – Pe. Dominic disse e depois se sentou na poltrona. Ele parecia tão frágil!

Os olhos de Justin estavam sombrios. Não posso negar que esse papo de "dom" é uma droga. Que dom o quê, isso deve ser um inferno! Já imaginou ficar vendo defuntos por todos os lados? Só de pensar, me arrepio toda. Nós somos a família Adams, com certeza.

O padre Dominic riu.

- Vocês são mesmo filhos de Suzannah Simon. Devem estar pensando "Esse padre está gagá. Dom, isso não é um dom!"

Pronto, tô feita. Ele também lê mentes.

- Não é por nada, padre, mas agora o senhor está me ofendendo. - Justin falou entre dentes. Estava irritado com a história do "dom". - Ouvir esses miseráveis não é nada de dom!

O padre respirou fundo e expirou. Coitadinho... Mas eu tinha que concordar com o Justin, isso não é dom. Dom é saber pintar com maestria, ter uma voz maravilhosa, dançar bem ou ter um cérebro turbinado. Ver fantasmas não é DOM! Não é!

- Devemos ajudar as necessitados, Justin - a voz do padre era carinhosa. – Sabe, os fantasmas ainda são seres humanos, são dignos de piedade e...

- E eu padre? Não sou digno da piedade divina?! - Justin se descontrolou. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, então resolvi dar um peteleco forte na testa dele, que o acertou em cheio. - Sua Monstrenga!

- Justin, ele não tem culpa da nossa anormalidade. Ele é só um padre! - bufei de raiva. Odeio injustiça. - Não me venha dar uma de rebelde. Você já passou dessa idade. Agora você já deveria estar na fase da aceitação. Eu ainda posso me revoltar, mas não o farei. Não vai dar em nada... é como nadar contra a maré. Um dia ela vai te vencer.

Fui cruel, mas essa é a verdade. Devemos aceitá-la. Meu irmão abaixou a cabeça e apertou o punho, enquanto eu continuei deitada, imóvel e pálida.

- Isso é tão... - Justin não completou porque a porta do quarto foi aberta bruscamente.

Michelle. A última pessoa que eu gostaria de ver nesse momento de turbulência emocional. Brad e meus tios estavam logo atrás da loira platinada. Brad segurava um grande buquê de flores do campo.

- Como está minha querida prima?

- Ainda não morri. - Sorri e estendi a mão para Brad, que me entregou as flores. - Obrigada.

- Ficamos muito preocupados com você, querida - minha tia Margaret falou amavelmente. Não sei não, nunca fui muito com a cara dela.

- Um baita susto, hein, Sam? - Tio Brad riu, e depois parou para falar com o padre. - Padre Dom, veio visitar ou dar a extrema unção?

- Ha... ha... ha.... Agora morri de rir.

- Bradley Ackerman, Sra. Ackerman, Michelle e Brad Jr. É sempre bom ver uma família unida. - Padre Dom sorriu. Questionei-me:_ Quando esse homem não sorri? Isso é lobo em pele de cordeiro. Tenho certeza que quando ele fica irritado, vira o cão. No bom sentido, é claro_. - Só passei para desejar melhoras a Samantha e aproveitar para lembrá-la de, assim que as aulas começarem, na semana que vem, ela passar na minha sala.

Peraê! Ninguém disse que o vovô era o diretor do colégio. Ótimo. Sermões e mais sermões. Eu mereço.

Meu irmão prendeu a respiração. Eu sabia como ele estava se sentindo, porque eu também estava assim.

- Sammy vai adorar o senhor, padre, e a Missão também. - Brad Jr. sorria.

- Loucamente... - murmurei para Justin, que sorriu torto. Por que ele fica sexy com um sorriso torto e, se eu fizer isso, não conseguirei o mesmo resultado e ainda vão achar que eu sou uma deformada? Eu já disse que isso é tão injusto?!

Visitas e mais flores chegaram ao decorrer da tarde.

O resto do dia foi só para receber visitas dos familiares, flores de desconhecidos, etc.; Uns amigos dos tempos de colégio da mamãe me mandaram quase uma roseira inteira, Adam e CeeCee McTavish, todos desejando melhoras. Meu pai não tinha vindo me ver. Foi melhor assim, estava muito confusa ainda.

Assim que anoiteceu, eu simplesmente capotei e dormi. Pela primeira vez que eu cheguei à Califórnia, dormi um sono tranqüilo e sossegado.

**Deixar Reviews NÃO mata!!! xDDDDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Recebi alta apenas no domingo, o que me fez perder os poucos dias de "férias" que eu teria. Assim que chegamos a casa, papai resolveu conversar comigo e com Justin, uma conversa que eu jamais esquecerei.

Papai havia ido me buscar no hospital. Ironicamente logo na segunda feira ele começaria a trabalhar no mesmo. O caminho até em casa foi silencioso, o que só fez meu desconforto aumentar. Tinha tantas dúvidas e perguntas a fazer.

Na sala de estar, Justin nos esperava assistindo televisão. Busquei qualquer vestígio da mamãe no aposento e não havia sinal azulado de fantasma.

- Sente-se, Samantha. - Meu pai apontou para o sofá. Obedeci imediatamente. Ele sentou-se no outro sofá e nos encarou. - Temos muito sobre o que conversar. Sabe, sua mãe era uma deslocadora. Conseguia ver, tocar nos fantasmas e também se deslocar pelo tempo...

- Legal! - soltei sem querer. Justin bufou e papai passou a mão pelos cabelos. - Quer dizer... viajar no tempo deve ser...

- Samantha, viajar no tempo requer sacrificar alguns neurônios. Então nem pense. - Papai foi logo cortando minha onda. Já não tenho muitos neurônios, então não posso me dar ao luxo de sacrificar os poucos que me restam. - Quando você nasceu e sua mãe morreu, foi um momento de muito conflito. Seria somente eu para cuidar de vocês dois. Claro que a Suzannah não nos deixaria... Mas ela teve que fazer isso quando descobrimos de uma maneira muito ruim, que os fantasmas que convivem muito tempo com os vivos acabam sem querer tomando aos poucos sua energia vital. Só descobrimos isso quando a Sammy começou a ficar doente e aparentemente sem motivo nenhum... - a dor no rosto do meu pai fez minhas lágrimas acumuladas rolarem descontroladamente. - Não podíamos fazer nada...

Então finalmente eu confirmei o que suspeitava. A culpa de todo sofrimento deles era minha.

- Vivos e mortos naturalmente não podem conviver... - Papai suspirou, enquanto Justin fazia com que eu apoiasse minha cabeça em seu ombro. - Não foi culpa de ninguém. Era o destino, sempre agradeço pela oportunidade que tive de conhecer a sua mãe. Ela mudou a minha vida, eu era um fantasma quando a conheci e...

- Como? - Justin levantou-se abruptamente e eu despenquei que nem uma jaca madura no sofá. - Então podemos trazer a mamãe de volta?

- Não podemos... - os olhos do papai ficaram mais negros do que já eram. - Se sua mãe não tivesse morrido, a Samantha não teria nascido, entendeu? Eu havia nascido séculos antes, e ninguém dependia de mim para existir, por isso nada mudou quando ela trouxe meu corpo "vivo" para esse tempo. Mas a existência da Samantha depende da morte da Suzannah...

Não agüentei mais ouvir aquilo, corri escada acima e me tranquei no quarto. Chorei, chorei como nunca havia chorado antes. Então agora eu poderia ver minha mãe, mas não conviver com ela e eu havia sido a responsável pela morte dela.

- Eu não me importaria de morrer novamente por você - ali estava ela sentada no banco da penteadeira. Funguei e chorei mais ainda. - Calma, Sammy, não foi sua culpa.

Ela alisava meu cabelo, e eu me agarrei a ela com medo de que sumisse. Só conseguia murmurar pedidos de desculpas. Ela me acalentou até só restarem soluços baixos, secou minhas lágrimas e me olhou nos olhos.

- Ninguém tem culpa. É como o seu pai disse, foi o destino. Acredite nele, ele tem quase 200 anos de vida. - Eu ri um pouco daquela piada. Afinal eu estava certa o tempo todo, papai é velho pra caramba. Ela acariciou meu rosto, seu toque era frio e carinhoso. - Sempre estive olhando para você e seu irmão. Vocês foram os presentes mais perfeitos que Jesse me deu. Não me arrependo de nada, e se pudesse voltar atrás não mudaria os acontecimentos.

- Mas se eu não tivesse nascido, você e o papai estariam felizes juntos e... - ela cobriu meus lábios com a mão. - Mmmm...

- Não quero que você fale besteiras, Samantha Simon! Logo que Justin nasceu, eu e Jesse decidimos que seria melhor criá-lo, e os outros filhos que vissem, longe daqui, tentar ter uma vida normal. O Padre Dom achou a idéia boa, e sempre nos visitava em Nova Iorque, mas ele foi ficando cada vez mais velho e isso o impediu de fazer longas viagens. - Ela suspirou, arrumou os cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha e sorriu. Ela era tão bonita e feminina. - Quando eu morri, ele foi um grande amigo apoiando o Jesse e a minha família. Foi nessa época que o Justin começou a ouvir os fantasmas durante o sono. Ele me ouvia cantar para ele... - seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas contidas. - Bem... Eu queria ter estado ao seu lado no seu primeiro aniversário, queria ter levado você na escola, queria ter ensinado ao Justin como lutar briga de rua, mas infelizmente isso não aconteceu. Ouvi uma pessoa muito sábia dizer:_ Não adianta nadar conta à maré, um dia ela vai te vencer. _É um bom conselho, sabe.

Sorri de leve. Ela era como eu sempre imaginei, tão... mãe.

- Então a senhora está sempre me olhando? - hesitei um pouco antes de perguntar.

- Às vezes estou olhando o Justin ou o seu pai, alguém tem que cuidar de vocês. - Ela gargalhou, alisou o meu cabelo e me fez deitar na cama. Cobriu-me com o edredom e beijou a minha testa. - Agora durma. Amanhã é o seu primeiro dia no Colégio da Missão. Tenho certeza de que você vai se sair muito bem lá. Boa noite, filha.

- Boa noite, mãe - foi então que eu reparei o quão cansada eu estava. Não demorou muito para eu cair no sono.

Tive um sonho muito estranho, mas não conseguia me lembrar. Acho que foi alguma coisa com o fantasma do soldado e minha mãe. Não tive nem tempo de pensar, quando meu quarto foi literalmente invadido.

- Acorda, Monstrenga! - Justin gritou.

Puta que Pariu! Não dá pra acordar com carinho? Precisa gritar e acender a luz? Que miserável.

- JUSTIN!!!!- Joguei um travesseiro nele, que desviou facilmente do objeto. - Que droga... Não grita, né!

- Olha quem fala... O papai está fazendo café da manhã, vamos logo... O que deu em você? Era sempre a primeira a se levantar! - Justin falou antes de sair do meu quarto. - Anda logo!

Certo. Eu tinha apenas meia hora para: tomar banho, escolher uma roupa decente, me arrumar, arrumar a bolsa e descer para comer, ótimo! _Eu nunca vou conseguir fazer isso tudo a tempo_, pensei. Corri para o banheiro e comecei a tomar banho.

Enquanto tomava meu banho, fiquei refletindo sobre as drásticas mudanças na minha vidinha. Agora eu podia ver fantasmas, legal. Eu sou quase aquele pivete daquele filme velhão... O sexto sentido, esse é o nome.

Saí do banho e resolvi usar uma roupa normal, sem muitos atrativos. Agora tinha um novo objetivo de vida: chamar a mínima atenção possível. Mas se a Michelle apelasse, eu iria mostrar a ela com quantos paus se faz uma canoa.

Separei um jeans novo, uma batinha folgada de estampa florida e coloquei uma sandália _Boss_ rosa clara. Maquiagem básica, é claro, nada de superproduções hollywoodianas. E peguei uma bolsa de lado combinando com a sandália, tipo "tô totalmente básica".

Dessa vez eu desci a escada com cautela. Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Encontrei papai e Justin tomando o café da manhã, o cheiro de waffes fez meu estômago roncar. Não havia comido quase nada no dia anterior.

- Bom dia, Cariño. - Papai me sorriu. – Vamos, coma logo, senão vai se atrasar.

- Certo, isso está cheirando bem... - quase babei em cima dos waffes. - Mmmmm... Delícia! Papai, já disse que te amo?!

- Você ama qualquer ser humano que colocar alguma coisa comestível na sua frente. - Justin ironizou. Nem liguei e continuei a comer. - Vou escovar os dentes. Quando descer, espero que ainda tenhamos comida na dispensa...

- Engraçado você, sabia? Já pensou em se candidatar à vaga de palhaço no circo?

- Até tentei, mas ela já havia sido ocupada por você, Montrenga! - dizendo isso ele subiu a escada correndo, porque eu estava prestes a jogar o pote de margarina na cabeça dele.

- Vocês dois se amam mesmo. - Papai riu, dobrou o jornal e começou a me encarar. - Você quase não está comendo...

Ele sabe que, quando eu não como, é porque tô muito mal.

- Só estou sem fome - deixei o garfo no prato e comecei a me levantar.

- Não se preocupe. Logo essa dor passa e vai ficar tudo bem, Sammy.

Ouvi meu pai dizer enquanto eu subia a escada olhando para baixo. Será que ficaria realmente tudo bem? Uma parte de mim não acreditava, e a outra desejava desesperadamente que aquilo fosse verdade. Entrei no quarto e me deparei com uma figura azulada deitada na minha cama. Era o soldado britânico. Ele parecia totalmente à vontade na MINHA cama; detesto pessoas folgada.

- Epa! Essa cama é minha - falei entre dentes.

Ele abriu os olhos (e que olhos) claros como o céu. Pareceu parar e refletir como deveria agir diante da minha acusação. Não moveu um milímetro sequer, somente sorriu de lado e disse com aquele sotaque sexy.

- Isso é relativo, _Lady_.

Relativo? Relativo uma carambola! O quarto é meu, afinal de contas, e alguém tem que avisar o defunto (e que defunto, hein?!). Ele aparentava ter uns 25 anos por ai. Eu admito, tenho uma quedinha por homens mais velhos.

- Olha aqui, esse quarto é MEU e eu não vou dividi-lo com um soldado! - bufei raivosamente, e sabe o que ele fez? Ele riu, que cínico. - Por que você está rindo? Por um acaso eu tenho cara de palhaça?

- Não, _Lady_, jamais ofenderia uma linda donzela. É apenas o seu comportamento que me pareceu engraçado. Observo as moças do seu tempo e muito poucas tem todo esse... pudor - falou isso enquanto se levantava. -Mas se a incomodo, aparecerei por aqui apenas quando não estiver. Afinal, eu sempre estive aqui.

Que inferno. Ele sempre esteve aqui uma ova. E esse sorriso cínico dele. Parecia que sabia de alguma coisa que eu não tinha ideia. Resolvi dar o ultimato (é isso?).

- Quando eu voltar do colégio, não quero vê-lo NUNCA mais por aqui, entendeu?

Não esperei a resposta. Saí do quarto e bati a porta com força. Justin estava na porta me olhando de maneira estranha.

- Nem pergunte, vamos logo - o empurrei na direção da escada. - "Fantasma cínico!"

Pegamos carona com o papai. Estava ansiosa para meu primeiro dia de aula. Como me tratariam, quem conheceria, tudo isso me deixou com um frio na barriga. E enquanto o carro se movia, meus pensamentos estavam fixos em um lugar, ou melhor, em uma pessoa: no soldado britânico.

**Deixar reviews não mata!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Até que o colégio não era tão feio. É um patrimônio cultural, segundo o que o papai disse no carro. Ele fez questão de contar toda a história do colégio e porque este era chamado de Missão. Uma chatice!

Pelo menos nós não tínhamos que usar uniforme, como no meu antigo colégio. Mas é claro que, como a Missão é um colégio católico, muitas coisas não eram permitidas, como blusas regatas, saias curtas, saltos altos e outras coisinhas.

Papai fez questão de nos levar à sala do diretor. Até parecia que nós ainda estávamos no jardim de infância. Uma freira bem magrinha estava nos mostrando o caminho. Vários alunos olhavam curiosos para nós; as garotas olhavam mais pro papai e pro Justin. Pra quê essas trocas de pernas, eu hein!

Ei! Um carinha piscou pra mim!

- Não retribua o olhar. - Papai rangia os dentes. - Esses adolescentes...

- Se depender do papai eu morro BV - sussurrei no ouvido do Justin, que segurou o riso.

- Isso SE você fosse BV - ele também sussurrou.

- Sobre o quê que vocês estão cochichando aí? - Papai perguntou baixinho para a freira não ouvir.

- Nada, nada. – Aprecei-me a responder. Se o papai soubesse...

- O diretor irá recebê-los agora - a freira abriu a porta do gabinete do diretor.

A sala do diretor era muito bonita, parecia uma sala de estar em estilo medieval. As pessoas chegavam a se sentir confortáveis com o clima de paz e harmonia. A figura em si do diretor passava essa idéia de paz, tão velhinho era o bichinho.

- Jesse, Samantha e Justin! Que bom que vocês vieram! - O padre levantou-se de sua cadeira e gesticulou para que nos sentássemos. - Vai ficar para conversar, Jesse?

- Não vai dar Padre Dom, senão chegarei atrasado ao hospital. - Papai apertou a mão do padre. - Mas o senhor já sabe, qualquer problema com esses dois, pode me chamar.

Foi nessa hora que ele nos lançou aquele olhar: "Comportem-se".

- Pai, porque você não vai logo? - Justin falou tranquilamente.

- É papai, pode ir – concordei. Isso era tão ridículo! Levar os "bebês" até a salinha do diretor. Alguém tinha que dar um toque no meu pai. Ele não aceitava o fato de que nós crescemos. Imagina no dia que a gente casar? Vai ser um momento traumatizante pra ele... - Você vai se atrasar.

- Em outras palavras: Cai fora, nós não somos bebê. - Padre Dom brincou.

Ele é vidente, eu tô dizendo. Bom, pelo menos o papai foi embora.

O padre Dominic ficou nos olhando. Estava nos analisando, e eu estava ficando ansiosa para saber qual seria o veredicto daquela análise.

- Tenho quase certeza de que, se Justin quisesse, ele conseguiria ver os fantasmas. - O padre sorriu para meu irmão, que rapidamente ficou chocado e depois fez aquela cara irritante de descaso. - Seu pai me disse que você não os ouve porque não quer, mas durante o sono, não tem controle sobre seu corpo, por isso os ouve. Talvez se...

- Sem querer ofender o senhor, padre, obrigado, mas eu não estou afim. - Justin sorriu torto e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ou seja, ele estava se irritando.

- Está bem, mas quero que ambos saibam que podem contar comigo para qualquer dúvida sobre a mediação. - Ele abriu uma gaveta e dela retirou alguns papeis. - Aqui estão as senhas e os números dos seus armários, e seus passes de livre acesso durante as aulas.

O número do meu armário foi 308. Olhei para o do Justin; 307, lado a lado. Quando o padre levantou-se, em respeito nós também levantamos. Andei tranquilamente até a porta e me preparei para me despedir do bom velhinho.

- Até mais então, padre - sorri.

- Não precisa se despedir, Samantha. Irei levá-los às suas salas de aula - ele abriu a porta - Vamos?

- Certo - Justin saiu na frente.

A gente seguia o padre sem falar nada. As paredes da Missão eram tão grossas que não se ouvia as aulas, que eram ministradas dentro das salas.

O silêncio reinava. Todos deveriam estar prestando atenção no assunto, enquanto a gente prestava atenção no caminho para não se perder. O colégio era grande.

O sol iluminava o corredor repleto de armários. Notei que muitas das janelas possuíam vitrais coloridos, cada um com uma figura cristã diferente; religioso demais, mas muito bonito. Então paramos em frente a uma porta, que obviamente era a sala de um de nós dois.

Padre Dominic bateu de leve na porta e chamou o professor pela janela de vidro. O homem era alto, barrigudo e um tanto feio. Era quase um Homer Simpson.

- Padre Dom! - Ele sorriu. - Novos alunos?

- Professor John McTayler, esses são Justin e Samantha Simon. - O padre também sorriu. – Justin, essa é a sala do 3° A, sua nova turma.

- Bem vindo, meu rapaz. Não se preocupe, Dom. Ele vai amar a aula de física. - Acho que inconscientemente fiz uma careta, porque o professor riu e me disse: - A senhorita também.

Senti meu rosto queimar. Que mico!

- Te vejo no intervalo, Sam. - Justin sorriu e deu um toque na minha mão. - Você passa aqui, vou te esperar.

- Certo. – Ouvi o Prof° McTayler apresentar para turma o mais novo aluno da Missão.

Eu e o padre continuamos a andar em silêncio até parar em frente à outra sala.

- Samantha, quando terminar as aulas, quero que vá à minha sala. Temos muito que conversar, está bem? - Padre Dominic falou enquanto chamava o professor.

- Certo, padre. - Falei, enquanto olhava uma mulher bonita sair da sala. Ela sorriu.

- Padre. - Beijou uma das bochechas do padre, que pareceu ficar levemente confuso. - Aluna nova?

- Sim, essa é Samantha Simon. Samantha, essa é a Profª Mandy Morrison. Ela ensina biologia - o padre nos apresentou todo sorridente. Claro, tinha ganhado um beijinho de uma mulher bonitona... – Mandy, cuide bem dessa garota.

- Não se preocupe, Padre, ela vai adorar o 2° ano B. - A profª Morrison me puxou pela mão em direção à sala de aula.

Acenei para o padre, que também acenou. Quando me virei para olhar, deparei-me com muitos olhos cravados em mim como se eu fosse um ET ou uma celebridade. Estava sentindo meu rosto queimar, que vergonha! Eu só esperava que ela não me mandasse me apresentar. Detesto isso.

**Deixar Reviews não mata!!! xDDDDDDDDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7  
**

Não tem coisa pior do que um monte de gente te olhando. Sério, não tem mesmo. Quer dizer, se fosse um monte de gente rindo de você seria pior, mas esse não era o meu caso naquele momento.

- Pessoal, essa é a Samantha Simon. A partir de hoje, ela faz parte do 2° B. - A profª Morrison falou em voz alta aos alunos. - Pode ir se sentar, Samantha.

- Obrigada - mantive o corpo ereto e tentei sorrir naturalmente. Ainda bem que consegui.

Achei um lugar no fundo da sala e ao lado de uma janela que dava para enxergar a enseada. Tão linda a visão. Percebi que apesar da professora ter continuado a aula, ainda ouvia-se alguns cochichos e eu claramente recebia olhares avaliativos. E isso foi até o final da aula. Assim que tocou o sinal, o garoto que estava ao meu lado veio falar comigo.

- Muito prazer, sou Mark McTavish. Meus pais eram amigos da sua mãe - ele tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, era um garoto bonito. Uma garota muito parecida com ele se aproximou. - Essa é a Diana, minha irmã gêmea.

Gêmeos muito parecidos, apesar de não serem univitelinos.

- Olá! - ela sorriu. Era idêntica ao irmão. - Já que 'a coisa' já me apresentou, só me resta perguntar se está melhor... Soubemos que você sofreu um acidente.

_Ela está visivelmente curiosa_, pensei comigo mesma. _E como é que todo mundo sabe do meu "acidente"?! Assim vou acabar ficando conhecida como a idiota que tropeçou na escada e caiu de cabeça no chão, ótimo._

- Estou bem melhor - sorri.

Nessas horas, o importante é agir com naturalidade. Esse foi o truque mais importante que meu amigo Jorge me ensinou. Se você agir com naturalidade, as pessoas vão pensar que você ou entende do assunto ou é superior e tal, então ninguém ousa mexer com você, simples assim

- Que bom! - Diana sorriu e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas, nesse momento, ouvi a voz _daquela_ pessoa.

Ela mesma. Michelle.

- Prima! - Ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Eca. - Todos estão muito curiosos sobre você.

Claro. Ela perecia uma modelo recém saída de uma revista de moda, comparando nossas roupas. Eu estava bem simples mesmo.

Uma garota morena e outra loira se aproximaram. Óbvio que a megera tinha que ter seguidoras.

- Essas são Ashley e Dana, minhas amigas. - As duas mandaram um "oi", e eu retribuí com um aceno. - E então, priminha, você vai passar o intervalo conosco?

- Me desculpe, mas já prometi passar com... A Diana e com o Mark. - Respondi rápido. Era eles ou ela, e eles pareceram ser legais. - Fica pra próxima.

Mark não conseguiu conter um risinho e Diana parecia estar gostando de ver a Michelle vermelha de raiva.

Um garoto ABSOLUTAMENTE lindo se aproximou. Cabelos ondulados e castanhos escuros, olhos verdes e um corpo bem musculoso. Eu tenho a plena certeza de que Deus gosta mais de algumas pessoas do que de outras. O que era aquilo, um galã de novela?

- Não vai me apresentar sua prima, Michelle? - Ele sorriu, dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Rick... - Michelle hesitou um pouco. Antes de qualquer coisa, ela me lançou um olhar que claramente queria dizer "Ele é meu!". - Essa é minha prima Sammy. Sammy, este é o Richard.

Diana estava fazendo uma careta de desgosto e Mark parecia estar gostando daquele circo todo. As amigas abelhudas pareciam eufóricas e os outros alunos da sala olhavam com curiosidade.

Uma coisa que eu aprendi com a vida e com os garotos foi: seja gentil e indiferente ao mesmo tempo. Eles simplesmente correm atrás de você. Até parece que gostam de ser pisados.

- Muito prazer, Richard. - Sorri um pouco e voltei a me concentrar nos gêmeos, o que fez o garoto ficar confuso, tadinho. – Então, Diana, a gente pode passar o intervalo com o meu irmão, o Justin. Ele vai adorar conhecer você e o Mark.

- Mas achei que a você iria passar com sua prima. - Richard parecia confuso. - Por que...

Foi nessa hora que o outro professor entrou na sala e fez com que todos voltassem aos seus lugares.

Aula de Química é um saco, quase dormi com a voz do professor. Foi quando eu vi Mark me passar um bilhetinho.

Diana: A-D-O-R-E-I! A cara da sua prima foi maravilhosa. Não que eu tenha nada contra a sua prima.

Mark: Não, ela só a odeia mortalmente. Ainda bem que você vai ficar conosco, Nova Iorque.

Eles eram engraçados. Olhei e vi que o professor estava escrevendo no quadro. Resolvi responder.

Sam: É, ainda bem. Ou a 'Mimi' me enxeria o saco, Carmel.

Mark pegou o papel, leu e riu baixinho, logo depois passou para a irmã, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Depois disso, o papel não voltou para as minhas mãos.

Depois de duas horrorosas aulas de química, finalmente intervalo.

- Ei! Vamos logo porque eu estou com fome! - Mark esticava os braços. Ele era magro e alto.

- Aff! E quando é que você não está com fome, Mark? - Diana fingiu ficar indignada, depois se voltou para mim e sorriu. – Vamos, quero conhecer seu irmão! Também tenho que lhe apresentar o pessoal, só que eles já foram para o pátio.

Tá, quem não quer conhecer meu irmão? Toda vez era a mesma coisa: fazia uma amiga nova e ela queria conhecer o meu irmão. Também, quem mandou o papai caprichar mais no Justin do que em mim?! Um absurdo!

- Claro! - sorri e nós saímos da sala. - Vou adorar conhecê-los.

Justin estava esperando na porta da sala de aula, juntamente com uma garota. Ela era alta e cheia de curvas perfeitas, tipo violão. Cabelos lisos até a cintura e bem pretos, os olhos castanhos e pele morena, muito bonita e estava sorrindo amigavelmente para nós.

- Cadê a Michelle? - Justin perguntou, e eu fiz uma careta.

- Não sei. - Fiz um gesto vago com a mão, depois apontei para Mark e Diana. - Esses são Mark e Diana McTavish. Pessoal, este é o meu irmão Justin e a amiga dele?

Justin levantou uma das sobrancelhas, olhou para a garota que sorria e sorriu relutantemente. Saquei tudo na hora, mais uma chata. Diana parecia hipnotizada e Mark olhava pra irmã como se ela fosse uma retardada, e eu fiquei lá com minha cara de boba.

- Bem, é um prazer conhecer vocês. São os filhos de CeeCee e Adam, não é? - Justin sorriu, e a morena do seu lado parecia contrariada pela maneira como tinha sido ignorada. - Conheci os pais de vocês, eles são legais. Essa é a Verônica.

- Olá, muito bom conhecer vocês. - Verônica tentou sorrir, arrumou os longos cabelos e virou-se para Justin. - Desculpe querido, mas tenho que me encontrar com a Michelle. A gente se fala depois do intervalo.

Ele nem respondeu, apenas acenou casualmente. Às vezes o acho tão frio... Assim ele vai acabar ficando pra titio. Ou não.

- Amiga interessante - provoquei e ele revirou os olhos. - Vamos logo! O Mark está com fome - brinquei.

- É, sou capaz de comer um búfalo! - ele também brincou e todos riram.

Então entramos na selva.

**DEIXAR reviews não MATA! xD**


End file.
